


self-indulgent mess of a human being

by kichi-no (kichikou)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Consent, I hope I'll be able to update this, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, OOC Shuui-chan :9, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikou/pseuds/kichi-no
Summary: Kaito shows Kokichi how much he loves him constantly , but the only 'love' Kokichi knows is disgusting.





	1. Tag

“Why have you chosen to kidnap me, beloved?”

“Because you said 'I'm going to murder Harumaki-chan,’ which Maki responded to by threatening to kill you first, which you responded to with 'try me, Bitchkawa.’”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“She probably would have killed you first if you didn't leave.”

“Some people in this school can't handle jokes, huh?” Kokichi sat up on Kaito's bed, where he had been laying in perfect silence since breakfast. “Anyways, I'm super bored and you're super boring, so we're going to play a game!”

“I don't want to play any games,” Kaito responded. He didn't say anything else and they sat in silence for a bit longer. Soon, curiosity got the best of him and he asked, “what kind of game do you want to play?”

“Hmm,” Kokichi tapped a finger in his chin in thought before throwing his hands in the air. “How about tag?”

“Why the hell would I want to play tag?”

“I think you'll want to play more when you're missing your lucky jacket~”

“Wh- hey!” He yelled at him as Kokichi ran out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Kaito hurried to put on his slippers and left the room, using his monopad to track him down. He didn't think the smaller boy would be able to get very far so quickly and was surprised to see him already by the pool area. How long did it take for him to put on his shoes and turn on the monopad? Not very long, he thought.

Kokichi didn't appear to be moving anymore so he quickly walked there instead, being careful to not act up his illness, despite the producers of the show providing him with all the medication he needed.

He stared down at the map as he walked, making sure he didn't get lost wandering around the school as he had many times before. It took him awhile to get there, and when he did, he saw no signs of Kokichi anywhere. Kaito reloaded the map and the location stayed the same. He continued to reload it until he heard the sound of a door shutting and looked up to see the pool door as it closed. He quickly shoved the monopad into his pocket and rushed into the pool area. Inside stood Kokichi, looking down at the pool with an unsettling smile on his face.

“It only took you like an hour but you finally found me, Momota-chan!” He said gleefully, holding the jacket over the water.

“Don't you dare,” Kaito warned.

“Don't I dare or… what?” He questioned. “What are you gonna do to me? Hit me?”

“You know I wouldn't, and you shouldn't joke like that dude.”

“Alright, 'dude,’ do your worst,” Kokichi now held the jacket by two fingers and it almost touched the water. “Or I'll drop it.”

“No you won't.”

“I won't?” He slipped the jacket down a little bit. It was enough to frightening Kaito, though, and he lunged to grab it. He missed, making both Kokichi, him, and the coat fall into the water.

“Great, thanks Momota-chan,” Kokichi said sarcastically. “Now I'm all wet and can't walk back to get fresh clothes. Just how I wanted to be!”

“There's a locker room right there, and I'm pretty sure there's usually a spare uniform in everyone's locker.”

“Yeah okay but,  _ you _ can't walk back to get changed either!”

“Why is that a problem?”

“Because I don't want super gross Momota-chan to harass me in the locker room like Tenko says all men do!”

“We've discussed  _ multiple times before  _ that I wouldn't ever do anything to you you wouldn't want me to do.”

“Yet you weren't hesitant to push me into the pool, were you?”

“I wasn't trying to! And I still don't see any problem with us getting changed in the same room! We're both guys anyways, so it's not like it's explicit or anything!”

“Wow! That's right! Not like two naked guys are explicit in any way, huh?”

“We have slept in the  _ same bed  _ before and you won't let me get changed?”

“You just want to see me naked so you have jack-off material for later, don't you?”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Aww, I love you too!”

Kaito sighed, raising a hand to his forehead. “Listen, if it's such a big deal then go change in the girls room.”

“And pretend to be a girl? Isn't there a rule against going in the opposite locker?”

“What are they gonna do, kick you off the show? You said you didn't want to be here anyways.”

“But I don't want to leave my dear Momota-chan to die all alone because he can't graduate without me!”

“I can graduate without you! There's always Maki.”

“Harumaki-chan likes Bakamatsu.”

“Saihara?”

“Amami-chan likes him. See? You really can't graduate without me!”

“I don't even like you like that!”

“Everybody likes me like that!”

“Fuck you. I'm freezing cold and would enjoy taking a warm shower right now.” Kaito flipped Kokichi off and walked to the locker room. 

“You're being a bitch right now. Do you know that? You're a bitch.” Kokichi angrily grunted, following Kaito into the room. He went to the locker marked with his name and took out the spare uniform sitting inside, neatly folded. The other male immediately undressed and turned on the shower. Kokichi was unconsciously staring, taking in his whole body from his muscular arms to the abs on his chest to the larger than average-

“Hey, don't make this weird. I won't stare if you won't.” Kaito said, snapping Kokichi from his trance.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

With that, Kokichi stripped, but hesitated at his boxers.

“Your shorts look like you stole them from McDonald's.”

“You said you wouldn't look, bitch.”

“I won't look when you stop calling me a bitch.”

“You're a bitch, though.”

“Guess I'm gonna keep looking, then.”

Kokichi glared at him in a way that Kaito knew meant stop and he looked away. He stood in silence for a while before speaking again. “I've decided that I'm going back to my room instead.”

“You're already not wearing clothes, what's the point?”

“You're being really pushy,” Kokichi sighed, looking at the floor.

“Sorry, I just want you to feel comfortable around me.”

“Fine, I'll stay. But only because you're so cute.”

“That didn't take a lot of convincing,” Kaito mumbled. “Anyways, you can't really take a shower with those on. If you're insecure about your size or something, I don't really care. I don't think it matters and I'm not looking anyways.”

“You have to promise you're not looking.”

“I promise I will not look at you.”

“Okay.”

Kokichi hesitated for a bit longer before finally pulling down the shorts.

“So that's what you meant by surgery, huh?”

“You  _ bitch _ ! You said you wouldn't look!” He picked up one of his shoes and threw it at Kaito. “You're a fucking liar!”

“And you're not?” He responded, a smug grin on his face. “It was an accident, anyways.”

“Oh yeah, I bet it was an accident! I bet you were like, 'oh, my eyes accidentally opened up without me doing it so I could look at Kokichi's fucking pussy!’ Is that what happened?”

“Oh my God shut up! I didn't mean to!”

“Fffffuck you!” He yelled, walking to a corner of the shower and turning to face the wall. “You're not allowed to look anymore, or else I'll get someone to kill you!

“I wasn't planning on looking anymore!”

“Sure, that's believable. You're probably getting off to this.”

“Shut up.”

They bathed in silence, Kokichi in his corner still. Occasionally, he'd make a noise, but Kaito thought nothing of it until he let out a loud moan and fell on his knees, covering his mouth.

“Dude, are you okay?” Kaito exclaimed, walking over to him.

“You promised you weren't looking anymore!”

“I wasn't! I heard you fall!”

“Sure! I believe that!” Kokichi had a hand between his legs, and his face was burning red. His breathing was heavy and his chest was the same red color as his face.

“ _ Dude _ ,” Kaito laughed. “You're a hypocrite.”

Kokichi moved his hand and blatantly said, “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Were you getting off?”

“No!”

“You're red, like, everywhere dude.”

“You keep saying 'dude,’ what's up with that?” He said, trying to change the topic.

“You don't have to be embarrassed, we're bro's.”

“Yeah, but it's embarrassing when your 'bro’ gets a boner from you getting off to them.”

“I don't have a boner!”

“Oh yeah? Your dick says otherwise.” Kokichi turned his body to fully face him and pointed downwards. Kaito looked down, and his face flushed in embarrassment.

“Fuck, okay. Uh, I didn't mean to get this so, uh, sorry.”

“You can't really leave with that, can you?”

“I guess not. Why? You're gonna give me a handjob or something?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Do you want to?”

“You're gross, Momota-chan.” Kokichi said, grabbing the erection in his hands. Kaito shuddered at the sudden touch and Kokichi laughed. “Wow, you're gross  _ and _ a virgin!”

“And you're not?”

Kokichi sighed and closed his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“It's fine.” Kokichi smiled at the apology and started to move his hand up and down Kaito. “Do you want me to suck it?”

“If you want to, I guess.”

Kokichi removed his hand and jumped up from the floor. “You have to be more assertive!” He yelled, suddenly at the verge of tears. “It's not an 'I guess’ or an ‘if you want!’ You're supposed to order me around and shit so that you enjoy it!”

“I'm pretty sure sex is supposed to be enjoyable for everyone participating-”

“It's not though! It's about a girl pleasuring a guy and the guy gets all the enjoyment and the girls just supposed to be used and obedient for the guys sake!” Kokichi was crying now. “You're supposed to use me like a girl and treat me like a fuck toy!”

“I’m not going to use you!” Kaito gripped the smaller boy by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. “I promised you that before, and I don't intend to break it. I'm not gonna treat you badly. Do you understand that?”

Kokichi nodded and Kaito pulled him in for a hug.

“You gotta trust me, dude.” He said. “I know what I'm doing.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to continue or do you want to go back to your room?”

“Can we continue in my room?”

“Sure, as long as you're fine with it.”

“I'm fine with it.”

“Alright, let's get you cleaned up.”

“Alright.”


	2. Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi tries to learn what love really is, again.

Once they were all changed, the boys snuck into Kokichi's room. They didn't really need to sneak, everyone could tell that they were obviously in love and everyone knew that they were friends, despite Kaito's constant protest. It was Kokichi's idea to sneak in and Kaito wondered how he could still be fun and creative even after a breakdown like that. He didn't question him, because if he was happy, if even for just a few minutes, he was happy too.

Kokichi made sure that the door was locked multiple times before asking where they left off. Kaito asked one more time if he was really fine with doing it and Kokichi told him that he couldn't just let his dick sucking talent go to waste so he undid his pants in front of Kokichi once more.

“Sit on the bed,” Kokichi ordered. “I don't want you to fall on the floor and break your dick or something.”

“I don't think you can break a dick?”

“You never know until you try!”

“I'm not going to try to break my dick.”

Kaito walked over and sat on the bed like he said to and Kokichi got on his knees in front of him.

“Are you ready for the best head in your life?”

“How do you know it's gonna be the best?”

“Because it's the only head you're going to get in your life.” Kokichi said, grabbing the erection in his hand once more. “And you're not gonna cum in my mouth because that's super gross. You're never going to cum in my mouth, alright?”

“If you don't want me to then I won't. Is that okay?”

Kokichi gave him a thumbs up with his free hand and took his dick in his mouth. Kaito raised a hand to his head and used the other hand to hold himself up and let out a grunt. Kokichi laughed and the vibrations made Kaito let out another grunt of pleasure. 

He started to move his head up and down slowly, taking it all in. He looked up in Kaito's eyes and waved at him. Kaito rolled his eyes and waved back. Kokichi laughed again and picked up his pace, extracting another moan from Kaito.

He increasingly got faster and faster until he could feel the cock twitching in his mouth and he moved his head off of it with a pop. He rubbed his hand up and down the shaft and started to talk.

“You seemed really into it, Momota-chan. Your moans are funny!”

“Why'd you stop?” He responded, breathing heavily and pausing between words.

“Becaaaause,” Kokichi said. “You didn't tell me you were going to cum!”

“I'm not- aah!” He was cut off by a wave of pleasure overcoming him, white liquid spurting out of his dick.

“Yes you were. How did you not know?” Kokichi rose from his position on the floor and crawled into Kaito's lap.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked.

“I just sucked your dick, and you're asking for a kiss?”

“Well, shouldn't you always ask?”

“You  _ should _ , but most people don't.”

“Well I'm not most people.”

“Yeah, you're a dork.”

Kokichi wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed his lips against Kaito's. He tugged on his lip, begging for entry and Kaito pulled away.

“Do you want to go further than this?” He asked.

“What the hell do you think?” Kokichi said, making contact with his mouth once more. Kaito pushed him off again and took a more concerned tone.

“I want to hear you say it first.”

“I want you to  _ fuck me, _ Kaito.” He said, lust in his tone. The words went straight to his dick and he was suddenly erect again. He turned and threw Kokichi down on to the bed and kissed him rougher than before. He untied the smaller boys scarf and moved his kisses to the neck. Kokichi let out a probably too loud moan and was thankful it was daytime and nobody else was in the dorm area. He silently prayed that nobody in the outside world was watching the live feed of his room currently.

That would suck. His dad was probably watching.

“Hey, Momota-chan? Remind me to block out the camera later.”

“Mhm,” he responded, continuing to cover him in purple marks. 

“Don't put any in places that are visible, alright? I don't want people knowing you lost your virginity to me. That's gross.”

Kaito responded by biting down dangerously hard on his collarbone.

“Ow! What the fuck!?” Kokichi cried out, pushing Kaito off of him and touching the mark. “I'm fucking bleeding! You bitch!”

“Do you want a bandaid or something?” Kaito said quickly.

“I want you to stop being a bitch!”

“I'm not being a bitch! Calm down!”

“You fucking  _ bit me!  _ Like a disobedient dog! You need to be punished!”

“Ouma-”

“You deserve to be punished! Someone needs to beat respect into you! You're better off dead!” Kokichi started crying for the second time that day and Kaito in for a hug. He responded by pushing him off and rising from the bed. “Don't fucking touch me! You're disgusting! I hate you! Die!”

If there was a knife available, he'd be pointing it in his direction.

“You're a fucking freak! I'd be happier without you, just die! Just die! Die! Die… die…” Kokichi fell on his knees and continued to cry and lash out on himself. “I should be dead. I'm better off dead.”

Kaito walked over and sat in front of him, considering hugging him again but respecting his wish to not be touched.

“Momota-chan? Why can't I die?”

“Because you don't need to.”

“I should have died so many times. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. Why can't I die?”

“Hey, it's not your time yet. You gotta get out of here first.”

“I'm gonna get out of here, and I'm gonna fucking die.” He let out a small laugh. “I'm gonna be dead, like I should be.”

“No, you shouldn't be. Do you want to stay with me for a while?” Kokichi nodded in response, wiping away his tears. “Okay, you can stay with me. Do you want a hug?” 

Kokichi nodded again, and Kaito wrapped his arms around the smaller male. _ ‘He has strong arms,’ _ Kokichi thought.  _ ‘He could probably give me some bad bruises. But that's what love is like, huh?’ _

“Kaito?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me? Is that why you bit me?”

“Of course I fucking love you,” Kaito played with Kokichi's hair. “But I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“You didn't?”

“You don't hurt someone you love.”

Kokichi looked up at Kaito's eyes. He had nice eyes, a deep magenta that sparkled like the stars their owner loved so much. They didn't make him look like a freak. Kokichi thought he looked like a freak. Everyone thought he looked like a freak. Kaito didn't look like a freak.

“I think I love you, Momota-chan.”

“I know. Do you want tea or anything? I know you probably want to stay here for awhile, so I can get anything for you.”

“Tea would be nice.”

“Alright. You gotta get up so I can go.”

Kokichi rose and Kaito followed. He picked his pants up from the floor and got dressed for the third time in the past four hours. His coat was still pretty wet and his hair lay flat, but neither of those problems were fixable in his time frame. He didn't want to leave Kokichi alone for too long, just in case he tried to do something. Just in case, he reminded Kokichi not to try and do something, though he doubted the producers would let anything happen. Kokichi nodded and slipped under the covers, and Kaito slipped out of the room.

Almost immediately, Shuuichi ran to him in panic.

“Have you seen Kokichi?” He frantically asked.

“Yeah, I was just with him, why?”

“Oh, that's good.” Shuuichi sighed. “Amami-kun got worried Harukawa-san actually killed him or something, he couldn't find him anywhere.”

“Well, he's in his room.”

“You were in his room?”

“Yeah?”

Shuuichi laughed. “You look like a mess, and you were in his room.”

Kaito's face flushed and he immediately covered it with his hand. “Don't imply shit like that! I'll explain later!”

“Sure, but you can't say you never thought about it!”

“Since when were you so horny?” He rolled his eyes. “I hate the kid and I have something kind of important to do right now, so I'll explain later.”

“If you hate him so much, why are you getting him tea?”

Kaito's face flushed even redder, and he froze in place. “How do you know that!?”

“I can read minds.”

“Dude.”

“Just kidding! I have good intuition!” He winked. Rantarou was really making him more confident, huh? “So, answer my question! Why are you getting him tea if you hate him?”

“I told you, I'll explain later. But I'm really trying to make this quick so if you'd let me go now…”

“Alright, but you really have to tell me later. Meet me in my room by 5, okay?”

“Okay, I have to go. Tea doesn't really make itself.”

“Fine, see you later.”

And so Kaito continued his walk to the kitchen, face much redder than he needed it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a genetic mutation, I forget what it's called, but it makes your eyes purple. It has some other effects, but I'm pretty sure it's really rare.  
> Kokichi was bullied a lot by both his classmates and his father for this, so he usually wears green contacts, but he doesn't have them on the show, because he had picked his scarf as his special item. That will be explained more in the next chapter. Probably.  
> Also, I have Sayaka's iconic quote because I love her! ;9


	3. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantarou fucks shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes hello uh.  
> I wrote this one last week immediatly after publishing the last chapter and forgot everything in it besides plot points so uhh! Idk!  
> Pretty sure there's a mention of underaged sex, not non-con or anything, just slight mention if underaged sex.  
> I think that's it? Let me know.

Kaito didn't lock the door when he left, and Kokichi didn't feel like getting up to lock it. He was glad it was left unlocked, because once the pounding on the door started he was too comfortable (and naked) under the silk covers.

“Come in!” He yelled. He didn't feel like getting up to put on clothes first, so he just lifted the blanket to cover his bruised neck instead. In walked a seemingly very upset Rantarou, and Kokichi shifted the blanket even farther upwards.

“You shouldn't leave the door unlocked like that,” he said, concern in his voice. “What if someone comes in?”

“What are they gonna do? This isn't murder TV, ya know.” Kokichi responded sarcastically.

“Well for the past two hours, nobody knew where you were and I was pretty damn sure Maki had killed you.”

“I've known Harumaki-chan since I was like, seven.” He rolled his eyes. “She's all talk. Despite hating me, she never kills anyone close to her.”

“You could've texted me or something!”

“Messaging on a tablet is weird. The keyboard is too wide.”

“You could've still responded, just let me know you were at least okay! You had me worried.”

Rantarou had texted him? He hadn't even felt the monopad go off. Then again, he didn't have it on his person for very long, either.

“Saihara-kun said he saw you lurking around the pool area for a while, and that was my only sign you might've been okay.”

Ah, so he had been seen?

“I got bored of sitting around in hiding. How did you find out I was here?”

“Saihara-kun said Kaito-kun told him you were in here.”

“Yeah.” He couldn't be mad at Kaito for revealing where he was, he didn't tell him not to tell.

“What was he doing in here?”

“Didn't he have like, this huge announcement at breakfast that he was gonna keep me away from Harumaki-chan?”

“Yeah, but I didn't expect you'd go to your room. And you left to go to the pool.”

“I told you, I got bored of hiding!” He tossed his hands up, revealing his bare arms and neck. Amami pretended not to notice, but Kokichi realized he was done for once his expression changed to a calmer one. One he used when talking to him like a child. He immediately tucked himself back in and silently prayed.

“It's hot in here, why are you under a blanket?” He asked. “Your face is really red, maybe you should take it off?”

“I'm fine, I'm not wearing a shirt.”

“You're not? You still look super hot, though. I've seen you shirtless, you can take off the blanket if that's the problem.”

“Ugh, fine, mom!” He sat up and let the blanket fall down to his waist, revealing a  _ lot _ more marks then Rantarou thought he had. “Happy?”

“Where'd you get all of those?”

“From punching myself super hard in non-visible places so you don't see them and tell at me!”

“I know you stopped harming last year. You can't lie to me, Ouma-kun.”

“Well, where the hell do you think I got them?”

“I have a pretty good idea.”

“And you aren't mad at me?”

“No.” Yes. Well, not mad. Slightly upset.

“You were mad before when I was having sex.”

“Yeah, because you were 16 and sleeping with strangers. It’s been three years.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“Should I be?”

“You seem mad.”

“I don’t need a therapist,” Rantarou joked. “Did anything happen? Your eyes are red.”

“He bit me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything else?”

“I sucked his dick. Twice.”

“Wow.”

Kokichi wrapped himself up in the blanket again and turned his body away from the other male. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed or anything, it just felt wrong confessing your sins to your almost-brother-best-friend right after having a breakdown. He felt guilty, but he didn’t know why. He knew Rantarou was mad, though.

“You can’t let people know, okay? Even if you’re mad. No venting out your sexual frustrations to  _ anyone. _ ”

“Okay,” he laughed.

“I’m serious!” Kokichi said, throwing a pillow in the other males direction. “Not even Sai-chan!”

“I wasn’t planning on telling anyone.”

“Good, now get out. I’m having a tea party soon.”

“Fine, your highness.” Rantarou paused. “But can I ask you something first?”

“If it will get you to leave.”

“Why Kaito?”

“I guess… hm…”

He had never really thought about that before. Why did he spend so much time with him? Why did he have to pretend that he hated him? What did he like about him? _ There’s a lot to like about him,  _ Kokichi thought.

“I guess I just want someone to love me again. I don’t think he knows how love works, though. Does that satisfy you?”

“Sure,” Rantarou responded nonchalantly. “Just don’t beat yourself up over him.”

He gave Kokichi a pat on the back and left the room, leaving him with only his thoughts.

-

“You fucked Ouma!”

Kaito was startled from the green haired male interrupting the silence of the kitchen, almost dropping the hot tea kettle in his hand.

“Dude!” He yelled. “Don't just come in here yelling like that! I could've burnt myself!”

“Don't 'dude’ me! You had sex with my best friend!”

“I did not!”

“Well he said you did!”

“Well I didn't.”

“Really? Explain why he was naked  _ and  _ covered in hickeys.”

“That could have been anyone, jeez.”

“You're a shitty liar,” he leaned against the wall closest to Kaito and watched him finish preparing the tea. “At breakfast you took him somewhere, and he said he went down on you.”

“Yeah, that's it.”

“What's it?”

“That's it. There wasn't any actual sex going on. We stopped after that.”

“Why'd you stop? Because you bit him?”

“He told you everything, huh? Doesn't surprise me. Why are you so pissed?”

“Do you know anything about Ouma? His life before this?”

“I probably don't know as much as you do, but I can piece it all together.”

Rantarou was taken aback by his response. Kokichi wasn't one to let people get close to him, especially when it had only been a week and a half since the production started.

“Then tell me. What can you piece together?”

Now Kaito was the one taken aback. He took a deep breath, and collected his thoughts, using everything in him to not just punch the other male in the face.

“Well I can guess his home life was pretty shitty. He said his mom died in a kidnapping? Something like that. He's been living with you since he was 16 to get away from his dad, he told me that, too. Your family had paid for him to have a surgery. He wouldn't tell me for what, but he showed me today. Uh, his mindset on love is… concerning, so I guess he didn't get very much of the right kind. And he talks in his sleep a lot and wakes up crying most nights. So there's definitely some trauma.” He chose his words carefully, dropping six sugar cubes into a teacup. Rantarou did definitely know more about Kokichi than he did, but he didn't want to say anything wrong or make a bad assumption. Rantarou himself was surprised at his knowledge, but he wouldn't say that to his enemy.

“Anything else?”

“He said that once we graduate, he's going to move in with me at my apartment.”

If Rantarou had a drink, he'd be spitting it out.

“We only stay here for a month, and it's only been like a week! How could he have already decided on something big like that?”

“I dunno, you ask him. I mean, I told him he didn't  have to pay rent or anything for like a year.”

“Do you even know what family he comes from? He's loaded!”

“You're loaded and you still live with your dad. And 12 siblings.”

“Yeah, but that's different.”

“Sure okay, but I don't care if he's rich. It's probably all like, family money, or something. I don't want him to interact with them if they're as bad as they seem.”

“Ouma's been considered missing for three years. Now he's on TV. The police are probably gonna be waiting to take him home once the airing is done. He's gonna be interacting, and it's gonna be bad, and I doubt you live anywhere  _ close  _ to him and you won't be there to help him.”

“I doubt he's that important of a person for that to happen-”

“They thought he was dead. His funeral cost over twenty-million yen. I had to sneak him into  _ his own funeral _ and got away with it, that's how many people were there. The large majority didn't even know him.”

“That's-”

“Very possible, yes. Listen, you know a lot about him than he usually tells people, especially stranger's, but you don't know everything. So, yeah, I don't care if you like him, but be aware. You're getting into some deep shit.”

Kaito let his anger get the best of him and he slammed the kettle down on the counter.

“I don't care what I'm getting into, and I don't care about his past. I care about right now, and right now I know he fell in the pool and is probably sick. So, if you don't mind,” he moved past Rantarou and pushed open the kitchen door. “I have tea to deliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only ever seen Rantarou and Kaito as enemies or lovers.  
> In this fic, they hate each other literally just because they're stealing each other's childhood friend. That's it.  
> Also!!! I can't believe I'm actually continuing a fic wow!! I shouldn't be this excited!


	4. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito catches up with old friends.

“Ouma, I wanna talk.”

Kaito planned to subtly diverge some conversation to focus on the younger boys past, but as Kokichi silently sipped on his tea, he realized the task would be close to impossible. He barely had made eye contact or even looked in the other's direction, almost like he was waiting for him to leave.

“About what, my dear beloved?” He responded, setting his cup on the nightstand.

“About your life outside of here. You've already been honest about some stuff and I know you hate honesty, but if we're gonna be like this you gotta open up. Trust me a bit?”

“Did Amami-chan tell you bad things?” He rolled his eyes. “God, he's the worst big brother ever!”

“I'm sure his intentions weren't-”

“No, Momota-chan. They were.” He picked up his cup and raised it to his lips, taking a sip of the mostly-sugar-leaf-water. “He's overprotective. He didn't want me to do the show because…”

His voice trailed off, leaving the sentence open-ended.

“Because you're wanted? Yeah, he told me that.”

Kokichi laughed, spitting out the tea in his mouth. “Wanted? Did he say that? That makes me sound like a damn criminal! Laughable.”

“He said you've been considered missing and dead for three years, so the TV would be pretty bad to be on.”

“...”

“You told me that you were kicked out and that's why you were staying with Amami-kun.”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“How are we gonna keep whatever this is up  if the FBI or something whisk you away to your luxury mansion and I'm like, banned from even coming  _ close _ to your probably fucking gold gates?”

“I said I don't want to talk about it, Momota-chan!”

“Kokichi-”

“I bet you Amami-chan also told you all about how I can't open up about anything, huh? I bet you're wondering why I trust you so much when we just met, huh? Do you want to know, Momota-chan? Do you want to know why I'm so honest to you?” Kokichi laughed again, but more unsettling than before. “I tell you the truth because I love you. I lie because the truth hurts  _ so goddamn much!  _ So I swear to  _ fucking  _ God, Kaito Momota, let me lie. Until I'm ready, let me lie.”

Kaito sat in silence and thought after the sudden yelling. Should he… leave? The tension in the air didn't seem to go away, so he picked up the silver tray and walked to the door.

“I'll talk to you when you're ready,” he said, slamming the door behind him.

-

Kaito planned on just getting a small snack from the cafeteria. He spent the time leading up to lunch messing around in the casino, and while he didn't have an addiction to gambling, he certainly didn't want to waste any time attempting to gain back all that he had lost. He planned on just getting a small snack, like a sandwich or something, but when Shuuichi insisted that they should have a small picnic together while they were both free, he would feel terrible saying no.

They had known each other since primary school, but once high school started they split their own ways as they started being scouted as ultimates. They promised to stay in touch, but it took six years and a dating show for them to ever talk again. Kaede and Shuuichi had apparently still been talking, and when Kaito consulted her about his new personality, she said that it was definitely recent. Not that either were complaining, though, he seemed much happier.

He was glad that he could just relax with his two best friends after so long, even if it were just a quickly put together picnic. It was nice. A distraction from his thoughts about-

“So,” Shuuichi started, mouth full of salad. “You and Ouma-kun?”

Kaito coughed, the topic of conversation turned to him. “Hm?”

“You want us to talk about our relationships, and you don't expect to talk about your own?”

“There is no relationship between us,” he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “We're like, enemies.”

“Ah,” Kaede spoke up. “So like, hate sex then? Or the enemies to friends to lovers trope?”

“Kaede-san!” Shuuichi yelled at her. “We're not supposed to tell anyone! Not even himself!”

“What? Everyone knows already?”

Kaito jumped at the hate sex comment and then jumped some more at the “everyone knows already.” He hoped this was some unrelated rumor and that Rantarou hadn't just told everybody.

“Everyone knows what already?” He asked, pretending to not care.

“...”

“You slept with Ouma-kun today!”

“Shuuichi!” This time, Kaede was the one doing the yelling.

“I did not!” Kaito protested.

“Well, Rantarou said that Ouma said you did-”

“And Shuuichi told me that, too!”

“Kokichi’s a liar. He's just lying again.” He rolled his eyes.

“Him and Rantarou have known each other forever though! Wouldn't he be able to tell if he was lying?” Shuuichi argued.

“And you used his first name!” Kaede pointed out.

Oh wow. Kaito was cornered, wasn't he? No way out of that.

“Fine, but it wasn't even sex. And I doubt you two just want to hear me talk about it.”

“You're not on a high from your first time or anything?” Kaede asked.

“It was only a blowjob, not a first time,” his face flushed red and he raised a hand to cover it. “I think highs are only in hentai stuff, anyways.”

“Really?” She said. “Then what's happening to Shuuichi?”

“What do you mean, what's happening to- oh.” Shuuichi, who was previously laughing at Kaito's embarrassment, stopped and stared at the ground instead.

“Bro! You got laid and didn't tell me?”

“H-hey! You weren't telling us either!”

“I didn't get laid!”

Kaede burst into laughter, interrupting the conversation. “You must be doing it almost every day to be  _ this _ high!”

Shuuichi's face got even redder and he wished he still wore that hat to cover it.

“Dude, you're doing that every day and didn't say anything?” Kaito gasped and pretended to be overly offended.

“Who tops?” Kaede asked in full seriousness.

“I think you're hanging out with Shirogane-san too much!” Shuuichi yelled.

“Avoiding the question? Means you're a bottom,” Kaede joked, Shuuichi's face on fire at the comment. Kaito heard the monopad in his pocket make the odd notification sound and pulled it out.

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : I wanna talk  _

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : I'm ready to _

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : Um _

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : Do you wanna meet in my room? _

He looked up from the small tablet at his friends. Kaede continued to tease Shuuichi and neither of them had even seen him take out the device. He decided that they wouldn't realize if he was gone, at least not for a good while.

**_You_ ** _ : Alright. _

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : OH!!! _

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : Bring food,,,, I'm starving to DEATH and you left me like this _

**_Kokichi_ ** _ : I'll have you executed for my murder if you don't. _

**_You_ ** _ : Fine, your highness. _

He rolled his eyes and pocketed the monopad, rising from his seat on the ground to make his way towards the dorm area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I think this has to be the shortest chapter? But I wanted to write a fluffy-ish scene with Momota and get into his backstory a bit. Not a lot but shrug.  
> Also I strongly hc Amami as ace but when it comes to amasai they totally fuck like all the time.  
> Next week's chapter might be late or posted the week after! I haven't started working on it yet and I'm really tired and I don't have time during the week to do it so shruggg.


End file.
